fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Voyd Shadowmare
Appearance Voyd is a vary tall man with light skin, red tribal tattoos, and red hair. He has heterocromia with his right eye being purple and his left being yellow. He wears a black kimono with flames on it, a headpiece, horns on his head, and has sharpened black nails. He even has sharp canine teeth that look like fangs. Personality Voyd is a bit of a drinker, but not real heavy or anything. He loves a good fight and is always looking for strong people. He'll sometimes act the role of a real demon to scare people, mostly dark guilds, but in truth he's not really a bad guy. He's laid back when there is not a fight to be had, and he is there to help a friend when they need it. History A member of a demonic warrior clan that has been around for years Voyd is now the head of this clan. However he'd rather be in a magic guild the lead it. There are only three living members now anyway, nothing to really lead. He lost track of his brother and his daughter mostly just stays at home or in the guildhall even though she is not a member. Though Vyeronica wants to be she has yet to actually join the guild. Voyd has voiced that he would rather her not be a guild wizard like him. Magic & Powers Voyd is a shadow demon slayer but he prefers to fight hand to hand or with his weapon if he can. Zui Ba Xian Quan master: '''Voyd is a master of the Zui Ba Xian Quan fighting style. It is known more by it's common name, drunken fist. Voyd can also spit fire using the sake in his gourd and lighting it on fire if he has a way to light it. * '''Shadow evade: Voyd can become like a shadow on the floor and move around for a time * Shadow form: Voyd can take a shadow like form that can't be damaged by physical attacks. It works much like water body Spell list * Shadow demon's rage: '''A roar like attack with shadow * '''Shadow demon's claw: Voyd makes a punch with a shadow claw over his hand * Shadow demon's horns: A headbutt attack with shadow horns on his head right over his horns * WIP * Shadow demon secret art; Shadow's lament: This attack makes spirit like shadow forms pop up all over. If they hit the damage is said to hurt the soul as well as the body. However this soul damage is just a drain on the magic of whoever is it and it can even keep draining till they run out and pass out. This attack can not be fatal all on it's own. Trivia * Dynasty Warriors!! I really like there games and Shoten Doji fits how I wanted Voyd to look closely enough to use as a base pic Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Original Characters Category:Demon Slayer Category:S-Class Mage Category:Demon Category:Lost Magic User